De como Él conoce los sentimientos de Chris y consigue que los exprese
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Él sabe que su novio no ha pasado el mejor año de su carrera, y con cariño intentará devolverle la inspiración "Masumi-san"- /Basado levemente en la arte oficial creado por Kubo en honor al cumpleaños de Chris/.


Bueno, no se como se verá esto considerando que hace más de un año no publico un nuevo fanfic. Espero de corazón que las personas a quienes va dedicado lo disfruten... y si dejan un comentario, mejor. Ah, nada. Amo demasiado a Chris, y lo shippeo más que al mismo Victuuri. Ojalá el sea gay canon ... eh... y la imagen que posteó Kubo en su instagram el catorce de febrero me descolocó. Enserio creo que es una mano de hombre la que sostiene Chris. En los mangas, las de chica tienden a ser mas finas en la punta de los dedos, por las uñas más largas. Además ella no quiso aclarar nada de su relación, que si fuera solo de compañeros de staff, no tenía por que ocultarlo xD Bueno, nada. disfruten.

 **Yuri On Ice pertenece al studi mappa, Kubo, Yamamoto y etc.**

* * *

 **De como Él conoce los sentimientos de Chris y consigue que los exprese**

Simplemente las cosas no estaban funcionando para él. Es un reconocido segundo lugar que, luego de aquella competición, sentía la decepción de no haber conseguido ni siquiera ese puesto. En lo más profundo de su corazón, detrás de esa máscara de "me da igual, el próximo año lo haré mejor", se escondía la amargura de haber quedado por detrás de los competidores menores. Ya podía imaginarlo en casa, lloriqueando por ello. Muchos no lo creerían si se los digo, pero Christophe no es alguien realmente dramático. Tiene sus momentos de enojo, de frustración, como cualquier otro atleta, pero no es dramático; solo un poco exagerado en sus expresiones.

No obstante, reconozco que ahora tiene motivos para experimentar esos sentimientos. A su edad, no cree que le queden muchos años más en la pista, aún si no tiene demasiada idea de qué puede hacer con su vida luego. Puedo asegurar que competirá un par de temporadas más, pero no hace mucho me sorprendió al confesar que estaba pensando en retomar sus estudios, a larga distancia. Ahora se encuentra realizando esto para ser profesor de primaria, típico de él. No se dejen engañar por su desbordante atractivo sexual, Chris es alguien muy dulce. Espero que su imagen artística no opaque esa otra arista de su personalidad o le impida conseguir traba en el futuro.

Pero regresando a lo que pensé que viviría ese día, traté de no hacer una imagen mental. Chris es alguien espontaneo, en casi tres años de convivencia que llevamos, aún no he aprendido del todo a leerlo. Aun cuando conozco mucho de él, no me había sucedido esto antes, mi pareja no fue quinto puesto en un GPF desde que comenzó su carrera como _senior_. Por lo mismo, y suponiendo que estaba tan conmovido como sugerían sus ojos, una copa de vino y una noche de pasión no serán suficientes esta vez para recuperar su sonrisa honesta.

No tuve deseos de asistir al banquete, preferí permanecer en el hotel y preparar los últimos pendientes para el viaje de regreso a Suiza. Mientras lo hacía di con un aviso de un hotel que conozco muy bien, en las cercanías de Zúrich. Sabía que a Christophe le gusta también, hemos estado ahí un par de veces; es ideal para relajarse cuando necesitamos despejarnos sin irnos demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Fue así como, además de los boletos de avión, acabé reservando una habitación para mitad de Enero.

La elección de la fecha no fue algo aislado. Necesitaba dejarle a Chris unos días para reponerse de la amargura inicial tras la derrota, pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias, bromear sobre si nuestra boda sería este o el siguiente año, mimarnos en Navidad y Año Nuevo; todo eso que, sabía, podía levantar un poco el ánimo de mi novio. Sumando a eso, él estaba enfocado en vencer a Yuuri Katsuki en el Torneo de los Cuatro Continentes, por lo que, a partir de la final, no había dejado de entrenar diariamente.

En cuanto al viaje, mantuve mi promesa interior y no le dije nada hasta que lo sorprendí limpiando sangre de sus pies tras un entrenamiento. Eso era demasiado. Nos costó una discusión, le dije a la cara que no es un niño ya, que conoce bien el deporte, sus fortalezas y sus límites lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que si se lesiona entrenando, no habrá torneo donde demostrar que el GP fue un pequeño tropiezo, y que Christophe Giacometti no es ningún veterano listo para abandonar la pista (como han sugerido algunos medios).

Por supuesto eso no afectó nuestra vida diaria, cuando nos calmamos, le sugerí un descanso de tres días en ese hotel en la montaña Uetliberg. Por supuesto, aceptó.

Es así como llegamos a este punto. Puedo sentir su mirada dulce sobre mí mientras sus brazos rodean mi cintura, y observamos por la ventana el panorama nevado. Hace frío, nada mejor que acurrucarse con la persona que amas.

-Vamos al jacuzzi- lo oigo susurrar a mi oído y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa cómplice.

-Te daré un masaje- Volteo para ser yo ahora quien lo abraza, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. –Sé que lo necesitas, Josef me recomendó mucho eso.- agrego mientras nos dirigimos al baño a preparar la amplia tina. Noto su mirada y un leve gesto de disgusto. Como lo conozco, evito su comentario con doble sentido- No, Chris. No me recomendó darte "esos" masajes, pero sí me habló de tu pierna. –suspiro, en el fondo quiero recordarle que ya sus músculos comienzan a resentirse.

-No estoy tan viejo, corazón.- Él también me conoce demasiado bien, sabe a lo que me refiero.

Entramos al jacuzzi y dejamos que el agua caliente relaje nuestros cuerpos, él se acomoda contra mi pecho y yo simplemente lo atraigo más mientras acaricio sus brazos fuertes y beso sus hombros. Con los minutos, surge libremente una charla sobre cosas sin verdadera importancia, trivialidades que van desde la última foto sugerente que posteó Viktor Nikiforov a Instagram, hasta el hecho de que su gata parecía enferma.

Con lo último noté que recaía un poco su ánimo, y usé una caricia fugaz a su muslo como excusa para preguntarle si en verdad se encontraba bien. –No tienes que ocultármelo a mí, Chris. Sé que no fue tu mejor año, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo… aún queda mucho camino, tienes más oportunidades de superar esto… - vuelvo a besar su cuello, sintiéndolo tensarse.

Chris es difícil. Odia que sus debilidades queden en evidencia. Siente que debe ser el hombre que mantiene la calma entre todo el grupo de ansiosos que tiene como amigos y, a la vez, competidores. Pero también sabe que estoy aquí para él, experimenté la sensación de vacío que implica retirarse poco después de que nos mudáramos juntos. Por eso mismo entiendo cómo se siente ese último período, esos años donde quieres seguir para siempre aunque sepas que no es posible. Me mira con su media sonrisa que puede engañar a muchos, no me incluyo.

-Sácalo de una vez, Christophe…- le tomo el rostro y doy un corto beso en sus labios. El ríe.

-No ha sido igual, lo sabes. Mi motivación de vencer a Viktor se perdió… mi presentación demasiado mediocre como para siquiera pensar en dedicártela… tal vez patiné pensando en mi hermana.- Intenta bromear, tan él.- Pero no es eso… siento que el retiro me persigue, ya había decidido hacerlo tras esta competencia, pero ahora mismo no quiero. No quiero irme así… -suspira y parece que exhalara frustración.

-Habíamos hablado al respecto…-trato de intervenir, de recordarle que nada ha sido definido aún, pero me interrumpe.

-Lo hicimos, sí. Pero todo cambió. Yuri Plisetsky, Jean Jacques. Son jóvenes y vitales, amor. Pero también yo lo soy. Continuaré tantos años como continúe clasificando. Romperé el record de edad y destronaré a Viktor y Plisetsky antes de siquiera volver a imaginarme fuera de la pista. –Su determinación suena a palabrerío que intenta ocultar la molestia por haber sido vencido detrás de toda la seguridad que transmite. Lo callo con un nuevo beso, sigo siendo el mayor.

-Hazlo. Pero no olvides que tu cuerpo es tu herramienta de trabajo, no lo arruines poniéndote a la par de competidores cuyo estilo no se asemeja en nada al tuyo. Eres único y con eso conquistas al público, es molesto que sigas diciendo que Viktor es tu motivación. Y ahora Yuuri, o Yuri, o como sea.-Me sonrojo ante su mirada sorprendida, ni hablar de su posterior carcajada. Fui descubierto.

-Con que eso era…- Su exagerado tono amanerado se hace presente- Estas celoso de Viktor.-Me encanta su risa, pero hoy lo ahogaría con tal de detenerla.-Y yo pensando que estabas preocupado por mi…-hace un puchero gracioso.

-No. No desvíes el tema.- Aparto la mirada fingiendo molestia, pero no puedo huir, una risilla me traiciona.-Sí me preocupas… porque piensas demasiado en vencer a otros y muy poco en patinar para ti. Tal vez el momento sí es ahora, Chris. Deja un año de pensar en el rival y recupera tu antiguo deseo de ser tú y solo tú con el hielo. O a más grandes rasgos piensa en quienes te amamos por ser tú, en quienes apoyamos tus competencias. En tu familia y tus fans. No en Viktor, ni Yuuri, ni JJ…- suspiro y acaricio su mejilla- ¿Puedes patinar para mí una vez?

Me observa en silencio. Tal vez me pasé. Dudo. Pero él parece estar analizando lo que le dije, me aventuro a creer que no le pareció mala idea. Sin embargo no me responde nada y simplemente se pone de pie.

-El agua ya está demasiado fría, amor. Para congelarnos, vayamos mejor a dar un paseo.-Decide y no tengo tiempo de negarme.

Abrigo de por medio y pronto nos encontramos dando un paseo por las escalinatas nevadas, pasaremos por la confitería y luego un poco de esquí. Subimos tomados de la mano, Christophe va delante, mirando el cielo nublado con aire pensativo. Yo me quedo siempre atrás por tomar fotos con mi celular. De repente él voltea y se queda mirándome con esa dulzura que pocos conocen. Ese "Ágape" que posee y solo usa con sus sobrinos, y conmigo en la intimidad. Tal vez sus futuros alumnos encuentren esa bella mirada también.

No puedo evitar detenerme de nuevo para contemplarlo, sin soltar su mano. Oigo que me dice algo sobre su patinaje, sobre escuchar mi consejo y ponerlo en práctica. Pero no logro concentrarme. Alzo el celular y tomo la foto. Es la más bonita que tengo ahora mismo. Esa mirada dulce, y nuestras manos unidas como primer plano de un bello paisaje. No podría ser mejor. Se sorprende y solo ríe bajito, regresando sobre sus pasos para poder darme un beso corto en los labios, quejándose de que no le estoy poniendo atención. Río también y guardo el celular, abrazándolo. –Lo siento, lo siento. Fue un impulso. –Aseguro y retomo el camino, rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

El hombre a mi lado vuelve a hablar, diciendo que ya tiene en mente una coreografía enteramente dedicada a confesarme su amor. No lo creo necesario ya. Si alguna vez dudé, esa efímera mirada ha espantado cualquier fantasma. Por todos los cielos, tengo que pedirle matrimonio. Te amo, Christophe Giacometti.

* * *

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Comment please.


End file.
